Salah Paham
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Bukan salah Ino apabila Rock Lee-teman sekolahnya yang aneh itu-bisa jatuh hati padanya yang berprofesi sebagai model di majalah Kunoichi. Meskipun dicela oleh teman sekolahnya sendiri, Lee tetap akan memperjuangkan cintanya pada si pemberi merpati. / Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino / Tema : Merpati / Special for LOVE4INO / Enjoy


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Ino Y. and Rock Lee  
Tema : MERPATI  
_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO _**_© **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

WARNING INSIDE! FRESH OUTSIDE /oy  
[ OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc ]

Special for Inocentric.  
Terima kasih buat sumber inspirasiku, Koyoshan-chan.

**.**

**LOVE4INO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puluhan pelajar KHS berkumpul di lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang mereka punya. Saking ramainya, beberapa siswa ada yang berdiri di lantai dua sampai lantai empat untuk melihat kejadian menghebohkan di bawah sana. Cahaya-cahaya putih dari kamera begitu menyilaukan mata, tapi dua pelajar yang menjadi tokoh utama kehebohan ini tak ambil pusing dengan cahaya kamera tersebut.

"Dengan ini..." Tokoh utama laki-laki mengambil alih perhatian semua pelajar KHS. Alis tebalnya dengan rambut mangkok ciri khasnya tak melongsorkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Rock Lee murid kesayangan Guy-sensei," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Beberapa siswa sudah siap dengan kaleng bekas minuman ditangan mereka. Mereka sudah muak dengan tingkah laku anak emas guru olahraga mereka, yang selalu saja mencari perhatian sekitar dengan gigi berkilau bak berlian.

Abaikan kerumunan siswa KHS, kembali ke tokoh utama perempuan yang tak asing di mata pelajar KHS. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yamanaka Ino? Gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebegai model majalah "KUNOICHI" yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Rambut _platinum blonde_-nya begitu menawan, mata _aquamarine_ yang begitu indah mengalahkan langit biru, serta _body_-nya yang selalu berhasil membuat para kaum Adam meleleh dibuatnya.

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAUMU LEE!" teriak gadis bercepol dua yang berada dilantai tiga. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat ulah baru teman sekelasnya ini.

"ARIGATOU TENTEN! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENDUKUNGKU DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU! AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN LAKI-LAKI YANG BAIK DIBANDINGKAN AKU!" teriak Lee tak kalah bersemangat.

Semua gadis KHS menatap Tenten—gadis bercepol dua—heran. Di pikiran mereka semua dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sama, 'apa mungkin Tenten yang ahli beda diri ini doyan dengan laki-laki gila semacam Lee?'. Tenten yang merasa diperhatikan langsung bingung tak karuan, lebih tepatnya ia sendiri jadi salah tingkah. "Jangan salah paham, aku tak menyukai laki-laki dengan pakaian ketat seperti dia. Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaranku atas apa yang terjadi," jelas Tenten dan akhirnya membuat mereka kembali kepada pasangan Lee-Ino ini.

"Hafft…" Ino mendesah pelan, dia sudah bosan jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. "Lee! Cepat atau lebih baik aku pergi?" ancam Ino dengan berpura-pura akan meninggalkan Lee.

Lee langsung menahan Ino. Kedua tangannya direntangkan tepat di depan tubuh Ino, melarang Ino untuk meninggalkannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya," kata Lee lalu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

Semua pelajar KHS langsung memasang alat indra pendengaran mereka, siap mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI PACARKU, YAMANAKA INO!" teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

Seluruh siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tak mengerti jalan pikiran Lee yang sebenarnya. Perempuan biasa seperti Ayame saja tidak tertarik pada laki-laki pecinta pakaian ketat itu, apalagi model cantik seperti Yamanaka Ino. Jelas-jelas Ino akan dengan mudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang dia inginkan, tapi bukan Rock Lee juga, kan?

Bukannya apa-apa, Ino menanggapi pernyataan Lee dengan santai. Dia sendiri memang tak ada rasa dengan Lee, hanya saja dia tidak tega jika harus menolak Lee di tengah banyak orang begini. Ino _'kan_ juga punya perasaan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Lee," kata Ino dengan senyum buatannya. Sering berhadapan dengan kamera, tentu tidak sulit bagi Ino untuk berpura-pura tersenyum.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Lee. Dia tahu jawabannya terlalu menggantung, tapi dia tidak tega menolak Lee secara langsung di hadapan pelajar KHS yang begitu banyaknya ini. Ia menjumpai Sakura yang sudah menunggu Ino sejak tadi.

Sementara itu, mata bulat Lee menatap kepergian Ino dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kedua pipinya merona tanda bahwa dia begitu gembira. Padahal, pelajar KHS sendiri bingung tentang hubungan LeeIno selanjutnya. Jawaban Ino begitu semu, sulit dipastikan.

Jadilah siang hari ini berakhir dengan sangat menggantung. Bukan hanya Lee yang merasa digantung dengan ucapan Ino, melainkan para penonton pun merasa digantung karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin begitu ramai keesokan harinya. Para pelajar yang sudah kelaparan itu tak sabar untuk menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, Sakura dan Ino berbeda dengan mereka semua. Dua perempuan cantik KHS itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah bunga sakura yang sudah mekar juga turut menerangi mereka berdua.

"_Forehead,_ habis ini pelajaran apa?" tanya Ino dengan panggilan kesayangannya yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura menunjukan buku paket biologi yang sedang dibacanya. "Baca sendiri!" perintahnya masih sibuk membaca kata-kata bahasa latin yang tak mudah dirinya sendiri pahami.

Sepotong roti gandum Ino gigit dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia membaca buku paket biologinya pelan-pelan dan tak seserius Sakura, dia malah mengabaikan ulangan biologi yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"EH!?" seru Ino kaget begitu setangkai mawar tanpa duri berada di atas pahanya. Mawar merah muda yang cantik. Kebetulan Ino sangat suka bunga, termasuk bunga mawar. Tentu saja Ino senang bukan main. Apalagi bunga mawar itu masih kuncup, membuatnya tampak cantik.

"Ada apa, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura tak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku biologinya.

"Aku dapat mawar!" seru Ino girang.

Mata hijau Sakura memandang gedung sekolahnya. Tepat sekali wajah Lee yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Sakura yakin, bunga itu berasal dari pemuda penuh semangat si Rock Lee.

"Dari Lee," kata Sakura santai. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, karena bunga mawar secantik sahabatnya itu pemberian dari laki-laki aneh seperti Lee.

Wajah Ino yang sedang kegirangan mendapat bunga mawar cantik, berubah jadi masam. Diliriknya Lee yang sedang melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman merekah. Fokus Sakura yang tadinya tertuju pada buku biologinya berubah menjadi memandangi tingkah Lee. Si Jidat Lebar yang satu iitu tertawa karena tingkah Lee yang benar-benar aneh.

Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya—malu karena tingkah Lee yang secara tak langsung ikut mempermalukannya juga. "_Kami-sama, _apa yang makhluk aneh itu lakukan!?" gerutu Ino sambil menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang menjadi atapnya saat itu.

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola tertawa melihat tingkah gila Lee. Apalagi Ino malu mengakui bahwa Lee sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada dirinya. Lee boleh saja bertingkah aneh seperti kemarin, tapi tidak di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Ino di depan Sasuke?

"Lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaannya kemarin dengan jelas," kata Sakura membuka mulut. Lama-lama dia juga kasihan pada sahabatnya yang sudah cukup menderita itu.

"Kemarin itu aku tidak tega menolaknya di depan banyak orang, dan sepertinya…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya, membuat rasa penasaran Sakura semakin besar. "Dia salah sangka dengan gantungan merpati yang aku berikan padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Gantungan merpati?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Mungkin dia merasa bahwa aku punya rasa dengannya, hanya karena aku memberikannya gantungan merpati," jelas Ino dengan nada lemas. Lee pun sudah pergi, tak lagi berdiri di dekat jendela lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya.

"Ada-ada saja," komentar Sakura lalu terkekeh lagi, suara kekehannya terkesan dengan nada mengejek. "Eh, tapi kau serius tidak menyukai Rock Lee?" tanya Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan super bodohnya. Lebih bodoh dari si Pembuat Onar—Uzumaki Naruto.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" tolak Ino mentah-mentah, membuat Sakura kembali tertawa puas. "Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Lee," kata Ino.

"Ide yang bagus," puji Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali berkencan dengan buku biologinya, sementara Ino sibuk memikirkan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Rock Lee. Di satu sisi Ino tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Lee, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak ingin diganggu oleh Lee yang bertingkah aneh itu.

Ino memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semua kepada Lee, ia pun meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang asik dengan buku biologinya. Ia menuju kelas Lee yang berada dilantai tiga. Di sepanjang perjalanan banyak orang melihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ino bagaikan seseorang yang baru dilihat mereka. Ino hanya berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang.

Sampailah Ino didepan kelas Lee. Beberapa orang yang ada dikelas itu melihat Ino seketika langsung saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling berbisik. Wajah mereka memancarkan wajah yang keheranan.

Ino menghela napas dan dengan sedikit ragu ia melangkah masuk kedalam kelas Lee. Ia berusaha sabar agar tidak tergoda dengan omongan orang lain yang melihatnya.

Begitu dia sampai di meja Lee, dia langsung memanggil nama fansnya itu. "Lee..." kata Ino dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras.

Lee yang ada dihadapan Ino tersentak kaget dengan panggilan orang yang ada dihadapannya. "INOOO-CHANN" ujarnya berteriak kaget dan saking semangatnya.

Teriakan Lee membuat orang yang berada disekitar mereka berdua menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi bingung dan kesal karena terganggu.

Hanya gerakan bibir yang ia lakukan tanpa bersuara 'pelankan suaramu' yang ia coba katakan kepada Lee, matanya menatap si alis tebal itu kesal. Ino meminta maaf kepada orang yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua. "Maaf atas keributan yang telah kami lakukan," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, walaupun mereka masih penasaran atas apa yang akan terjadi, Ino menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah, di bawah pohon sakura, tempat di mana kau tadi memberiku setangkai mawar," kata Ino langsung meninggalkan Lee begitu dia berucap demikian.

Mata bulat Lee berlinang air mata saking bahagianya. Tidak menyangka gadis pujaannya itu akan mengajaknya bertemu sepulang sekolah. "GUY-SENSEI AKU BAHAGIAAA!" teriaknya penuh semangat memanggil nama guru favoritnya.

"_Ino no baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"_ gerutu Ino sambil merutuki dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Yang jelas, dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya agar rencananya berjalan lancar. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dikejar-kejar oleh laki-laki aneh semacam Rock Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari jauh, Ino sudah dapat melihat Lee menunggunya sejak tadi. Laki-laki itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melainkan menggunakan pakaian latihannya yang mirip kodok. "Menjijikan!" komentar Ino sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemui Lee.

Lee yang melihat gadis pujaannya berjalan menghampiri dirinya, langsung melambaikan tangan kembali. "INO-CHWAAN!" panggilnya, membuat orang-orang yang sekedar melintas ingin muntah berjamaah.

Lee menggeser posisi duduknya di bawah pohon sakura, dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, pertanda bahwa Ino dipersilahkan duduk di sebelahnya. Ino mengikuti kemauan Lee dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Ada keperluan apa, Ino-chan memintaku ke sini?" tanya Lee. Dalam hati Lee, dia menebak bahwa Ino akan mengutarakan perasaan gadis itu padanya. Tapi tidak senekat dirinya.

"Kau masih menyimpan gantungan merpati yang waktu itu aku berikan?" tanya Ino dan mendapatkan jawaban 'iya' dari anggukan Lee. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. "Apa kau menyukaiku karena gantungan merpati itu?" tanya Ino berusaha sejujur mungkin. Kali ini pun jawabannya sama, Lee mengangguk.

Senyum Lee semakin merekah. Ekspresinya tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Sebentar lagi dia akan memperkenalkan Ino pada orang tuanya, memperkenalkan Ino sebagai pacar pertamanya. _'Itu akan sangat keren!'_ pikir Lee dalam hati.

"Dengar Lee…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi penjelasan pada Lee, dia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi yang terjadi antara dia dan Lee. "Aku memberi gantungan merpati itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, Lee," kata Ino pada akhirnya.

Kedua alis Lee tertaut satu sama lain. Bingung. Namun Lee tetap tenang, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Ino.

"Kau tahu apa arti merpati?" tanya Ino pada Lee. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan film natal yang sering diputar di televisi, yaitu _'Home Alone'_. Lee menggeleng. Rasanya Ino seperti berbicara pada orang bisu, sejak tadi Lee hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gerakan kepala saja, tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Merpati itu tanda kesetiaan," jawab Ino membuat mata Lee berbinar lagi. Oke, Ino salah bicara sekarang. "Kesetiaan persahabatan maksudku," jawab Ino lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Lee.

Lee tak merespon kalimat Ino barusan. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata Ino barusan. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya, dan menggenggam gantungan kunci merpati pemberian Ino. Sudah sekian lama gantungan ini menemani Lee pergi, seperti sudah menjadi jimat keberuntungannya saja.

"Jadi, aku memberikan gantungan kunci merpati itu bukan karena aku mempunyai rasa suka padamu seperti rasaku pada Sasuke," kata Ino menambahkan. Ia lihat perubahan wajah Lee yang berubah jadi murung. Sebenarnya Ia tak tega mengatakan semuanya, tapi Ia harus jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak ingin menggantung Lee dengan harapan semu yang dia berikan itu.

Melihat Lee yang lebih banyak diam, Ino memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Dipandangi wajah lesu Lee. Benar-benar bukan Lee yang biasanya. Ino semakin merasa bersalah jadinya.

Ino tersenyum simpul kepada Lee. "Aku tak berniat melukai hatimu, Lee. Tapi, aku harap persahabatan kita akan tetap ada seperti dua merpati yang ada pada gantungan kuncimu, ya?" Begitulah isi kalimat terakhir Ino sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan Lee di bawah pohon sakura.

Langkah kaki Ino sendiri terasa berat, karena meninggalkan Lee dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dia tidak tega melihatnya, tapi ini memang langkah yang seharusnya dia ambil dari dulu, agar Lee tidak salah paham pada perbuatan baiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut merah muda dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu mencari sosok sahabat pirangnya. Sakura sudah berkeliling sekolah, namun tak menemukan posisi sahabat pirangnya itu. Apalagi Sakura kehilangan kalung bunga sakura pemberian ayahnya, padahal kalau ada Ino, pasti menemukan keberadaan kalung itu lebih mudah.

"LEE!" panggil Sakura begitu melihat Lee baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki pergi menjauhi pohon sakura, tempat favoritnya bersama Ino. Dia berjalan setengah berlari untuk menghampiri Lee yang tampak tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau lihat Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Lee. Entah ada angin apa dia punya kemauan untuk bertanya posisi temannya berada sekarang.

Lee menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi aku menemukan kalung ini!" kata Lee menunjukan kalung bunga sakura hasil temuannya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura tak percaya akan semudah ini mendapatkan kembali kalungnya. Tangan Sakura langsung mengambil kembali kalung yang memang miliknya. "Ini kalungku," kata Sakura sambil memasang kalung itu di lehernya.

Dari lantai tiga, terjatuh selembar kertas berwarna putih, tepat mengenai kepala Lee. Lee membaca kalimat itu dengan senyum kebahagiaannya. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan Lee yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

Lee langsung memeluk Sakura tanpa izin. "SAKURA-CHWAN!" panggil Lee girang. Sakura sendiri berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dari Lee. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tiba-tiba saja Lee memeluknya erat seperti ini.

Kertas yang tadi dibaca Lee jatuh, membuat Sakura dapat membaca isinya. Mungkin, kalau dia berada di _anime_, di pelipisnya sudah muncul empat siku-siku dan siap menghajar orang yang menyebabkan emosinya bangkit dari alam kubur.

"PIGGY NO BAKA!" teriak Sakura menyebut nama Ino.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu terkekeh geli. Dia sedang bersembunyi di lantai tiga, melihat kejadian peluk-memeluk yang dilakukan pasangan LeeSaku. Setidaknya dia bisa memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah terbebas dari perangkap cinta Lee. Kini kisahnya berganti, dari gantungan kunci merpati menjadi kalung bunga sakura.

Kertas itu bertuliskan…

_** "Pasangan hidupmu adalah pemilik kalung bunga sakura itu—Kami-sama"**_

Jelas saja Lee bahagia bukan kepalang mendapat surat dadakan dari Kami-sama. Herannya, Lee langsung percaya pada surat itu, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk melepaskan pelukan Lee. "Oh sialan!" gerutu Sakura masih melakukan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada Yamanaka Ino.

"_Gomen ne, _Sakura-chan," ucap Ino lalu terkekeh geli. Ide seorang Yamanaka Ino memang tidak bisa ditebak, apalagi ide usilnya itu. Yamanaka… Yamanaka…

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

Fanfic kejar nulis. Seharian ini dipake buat nulis fanfic-fanfic yang disumbangan untuk event **LOVE4INO **dengan tema **Merpati **yang main chara-nya cukup anti-mainstream(?) yaitu **LeeIno. **Kebingungan mau dibawa ke mana tema sama main chara-nya, dan akhirnya cuma bisa ngasih fanfic ini buat kalian para _Inocentric._

Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan pembaca!  
Lain kali akan mencoba lebih baik dalam hal tulis menulis :)

_Mind RnR ?_


End file.
